Mikan's New Old life?
by Kawaiiluvr
Summary: It has been 4 years since Mikan left Alice Academy and is now living an ordinary life, well, not until two special people come as transfer students to take a person with a alice back with them. They instead try to take MIKAN! Will Natsume be able to restore her memories or will he forever be a forgotten love?
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's New Old Life?

It has been 4 years since Mikan left Alice academy and living without knowing what she used to have and whom she use to love. Let's watch what our protagonist is going to do when she gets a flashback from the past.

.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**EXCEPT FOR A UPCOMING GUEST!**

.

.

In Alice Academy...

Natsume's POV

School is so boring nowadays,he thought to himself.

I'm still definitely looking for you,Mikan, he thought to himself while reading manga on top of a Sakura tree.

Mikan's POV

"Hm? I thought someone is call me, she said out loud to her best friends.

"Probably just imagining it." She chuckled.

Friend 1# ( the friends don't need names ): Hey! Did you hear there is gonna be two new transfer students? I overheard when I passed by the office yesterday, and they're going to be in your class Mikan!

"Really? Well, that's cool, I just hope they don't start hitting on me like all the other boys in the school." she said in a kind of irritated tone.

Friend 2# : Your so lucky to have a selection of guys to choose when you're ready to date!

"You make me sound a player!"

Friend 1# : Well, you haven't had a boyfriend since you started school and all the boys go crazy for you! You get confessions at least 4 times a week!" she giggled.

"No I don't! That's just a rumor." She mumbled.

Friend 2# " When are you going to get a boyfriend anyway? You have been single for to long!

Maybe you can TRY to give the transfer students a chance at you. Hey! I know a person who has to give the transfer students a tour of the school, but he doesn't want to, so I can ask if you can take his spot!

" I.. I... Don't know.."

Maybe another time, K? "

Both friends yell " NO!"

"Alright, alright! I'll do it.."

Both friends say " YES!"

.

.

.

At the academy

"Natsume and Ruka, you will go to that school in search of a person with an alice and bring them to the school." Narumi -sensei said in a very serious tone.

"Why should we do that? It's better if the person stay there, out of this prison."Natsume mumbled quite loudly.

" I'm fine if Natsume will go!" Ruka said.

" Well, I think you will meet a special encounter there, at the high school. " He said in a devious tone.

'Special encounter? Who?' Natsume thought.

" Fine, we'll do it." Natsume said.

"YAY!" Narumi-sensei said with excitement while he kissed both of them on the cheeks and took off.

Natsume was pissed, but Ruka seemed fine with it.

.

.

.

Friend 1# : Hey Mikan, are you ready to meet the two transfer students?"

Friend 2 # : Yeah! Did you put on your makeup? Did you brush your teeth? Did you make sure you put deodorant on because it's supposed to be hot this after noon!"

"Guys, chill. It's just a tour, not a date." Mikan said.

Friend 1# We know, but we are just so excited you are taking a chance on a guys,and for the first time ever!

" I never said I would date any of them. You two forced me to do this, and if I'm still not ready, then I'm not ready then." Mikan explained to her best friends as they both had a seriously-your-going-to-do-this-again look.

"And maybe, just maybe, I'll have fun." She said in low tone to make sure her crazy bffs won't hear her.

**Author's corner of thoughts.**

**Hello minna-san! Hope you like this chapter of my new series **_Mikan's New Life._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! **

**I ONLY OWN A CHARACTER THAT WILL SOON APPEAR!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Encounter**

Friend 1#: I think you should put your hair in a messy bun! It would make you look not so strict!" she nagged Mikan.

Friend 2#: No! She should have it in tight curls! " She explained back at friend #.

As Mikan watched her best friends fight about what her hair would look like, she finally got the courage to tell them that she will have her hair down and straight.

Both her friends looked disappointed, but Mikan just ignored them.

Friend 1#: So when are you leaving?

Friend 2#: Yah?

" Well the principal said at 1:00p.m. And it's... HOLY CRAP I GOT TO GO RIGHT NOW!

She said in shock and grabbed her bag and left while her best friends waved goodbye, but Mikan didn't have time to say or wave goodbye...

.

.

.

At the school grounds.

"Hey Natsume, what do you think the person who is gonna give us a tour, is like?" he said in pure curiosity.

"How should I know?" He said in a very bored tone while clutching his necklace that only had a blue alice stone.

A pretty brunette walked passed them from afar, only Ruka noticed while Natsume just kept looking at his necklace.

"Hey, that girl that passed by looked a lot like Saku-"As he said he was cut off by the principal who surprisingly they didn't notice was behind them.

" Hello, I'm the principal of the school , and you must be the two new transfer students?" he said.

"What's it to you?" Natsume said in a very irritated tone.

"Natsume... Yes we are! I'm Ruka Nogi and this is Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka said in a cheerful tone.

"Ahh. I see your a trouble-maker, am I right?" staring at Natsume.

There was silence between the three.

Until a beautiful brunette walked up to the three.

None of them noticed because of Natsume who was just glaring daggers at the principal.

"Um... Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! I'll be the one who will give you the tour today!" she said with her signature heart-warming smile.

Natsume and Ruka just exchanged shocked faces and then stared at Mikan who was starting to get uncomfortable at them staring at her like she did something.

"Ahh! Mikan! Good timing! I thinking these boys have started to just get bored of my blabbering about all class's schedules and all." He said.

" O..k.." she said

' I feel like I know them from somewhere, but where?' she thought.

"..M...Mikan?" Natsume said with that shocked face still.

"Yes?' Mikan said with a shocked face as well, but didn't know why she was shocked when he called her name.

Silence...Nothing ,but silence...

"Let's start tour now, shall we?" signaling them both to follow her.

The both did what they were told.

.

.

.

'I can't hold back, I want her in my arms, just like before, right now.'he thought while clutching his fist and fighting the urge to randomly hugging her. But failed to and hugged Mikan tightly behind.

"EHHH?!" Mikan said with such surprise.

"Natsume!" Ruka said while trying to get him off her, but failed.

" I missed you so much Mikan..." he said with such sadness, even Mikan hear the pain he must have gone through in the past.

"PLEASE GET OFF OF ME !" She yelled trying to fight him off her back.

" I DON'T KNOW YOU! HOW CAN YOU MISS ME?!" She said with such anger.

" NATSUME LET GO OF HER! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER US! WE'RE TOTAL STRANGERS TO HER!"Ruka said.

When Ruka finally said those words, it hit him like he was slapped in the face.

" I... I... I'm sorry Mikan." He said with sorrow.

"It's...It's ok." she said shyly.

Then Natsume picked her up and hung her on his shoulders.

"Let's go before people notice her screaming." Natsume said with such calmness.

"HELP! LET GO OF ME! HELLP!" Mikan screamed for her dear life as she was being kidnapped.

"Natsu...Natsume are you sure this will be ok? I mean how about her grandfather? He will be worried like crazy when he finds out his grand daughter was kidnapped by two "transfer students"." He said with concerned eyes.

"Who cares... Mikan is finally with me again...And I'm going to get her memories of us back whether it kills me or the people around us."he said.

Mikan still screaming..

"Will you shut up?! Your just as noisy as before!" Natsume said with an irritated tone.

"BEFORE?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! SO LET GO OF ME!" She squealed as he started to tighten his grip around her waist making her blush like crazy.

"Fine..That's Ruka Nogi one of your best friends in school before.." he said while Ruka was standing behind him facing Mikan and he waved at her..

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga...And I'm your Fiance."

A**UTHOR'S CORNER**

**So? How was that for a second chapter? I Think I'll update everyday :D **

**Sorry the story is kinda slow... And I'll add their clothing details in the next chapter. I Forgot to mention them till the end of this chapter! DX Dumb me XD**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

I ONLY OWN A FEW CHARACTERS THAT ARE GOING TO APPEAR SOON!

Chapter 3

"WHAT?! FIANCE?! I THINK I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED WHEN I GOT ENGAGED!

WHY WOULD I GET ENGAGED WITH YOU?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU NOR LOVE YOU!"

Those words pierced Natsume deeply. Even though he knew she didn't remember him.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! IT'S ALREADY BEEN A TEN MINUTES AND YOUR STILL BLABBERING ABOUT THAT?!" Natsume said when he had enough of her whining.

She became quiet after that, and it was quiet till they arrived to Alice academy ON FOOT.

Narumi-sensei was there waiting for them when he heard someone's footsteps near the gate.

He stared at the three and saw Natsume holding a girl on his shoulders, she was sleeping.

He looked carefully at the girl and saw it was Mikan! He then ran towards them in shock.

"Why is she hear?!" loudly whispering making sure Mikan wouldn't wake up.

"We found her, at the school,kidnapped her, and now we're here." said Natsume in a calm voice.

"O...K...Why did you kidnap her?!

"I wanted her back"

"That's not an excuse to kidnap the person, how about her grandfather?"

Natsume was silent.

"You could have at least told her grandfather about you taking her back to Alice Academy."

"Waste of time.."

Narumi-sensei shook his head in disappointment.

"So she has a alice again?"

"No.."

"Then why did you take her back then?"

He clutched his necklace till it came off and took the stone placing it in her mouth.

All three of them hoping her memories would be restored.

Mikan woke up, not knowing where she was, till she remembered she was kidnapped by Natsume and Ruka-pyon.

"Mikan? Do you remember us?"

"Yeah, you're the people who kidnapped me"

Natsume dropped her immediately after that sentence was said.

"OW! Why did you do that?!"

Natsume held a fire flame in his hands and chucked it at Mikan who was afraid for her dear life trying to block it. But the flame disappeared just before it hit her face.

"Wha...what..? The flame just..." She was so out of words, she couldn't believe what happened.

"So her Alice is back but not her memories,Aye? Narumi-sensei said.

"I guess." Natsume said.

"Let's take her to the Alice academy clinic seeing if her Alice is there to stay and if there is any way regaining her memories back."

Ruka and Natsume both nodded and followed, even Mikan followed them out of curiosity.

'Why am I going to the clinic when I'm not even sick or injured.' she thought.

.

.

.

At the Alice Academy Clinic center

"Why are we here if I'm not sick."

"We're here to see if your Alice is stable enough to stay in your body with that little Alice stone Natsume gave to you." Narumi-sensei said.

"Alice? Alice stone? What's a Alice?!

"Every student in the Academy has a special ability or power called an Alice, in your case, you lost your Alice a few years back and now we are seeing if it will stay."

Mikan looked at him like he was crazy,but then turned to Natsume who was staring out the window.

"What Alice do you guys have?

"I have the Animal Pheromone Alice, I can basically talk to animals and communicate with them."

"Mine should be obvious from the fire ball I chucked at you."

"So you have the Fire Alice?"

"Yeah."

"What Alice do I have?"

"Nullification Alice"

"What's that?"

"That's when other's Alice will not work on you if you use, so it's like self-defense."

"O..k... Why don't I remember having an Alice, I know I couldn't remember anything four years ago, does that have to do with me having an Alice and loosing it?"

Ruka nodded.

"They took your memory away about the academy to protect the kids." Natsume said.

"Oh... Do you know anything about me, and how I was four years ago?'

Natsume and Ruka looked at each other and both said in a harmony.

"Stupid." Natsume said.

"Loud." Ruka said.

Mikan was in shock, for she never knew she was stupid, but the loud part is kinda true.

"What else?"

"You had a best friend you followed here to Alice Academy named Hotaru Imai. But she's gone now."

Ruka said the last with his head down.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Like she left the academy?

Natsume shook his head and headed to the window and stared outside, trying to avoid answering that question.

"Before you had to leave, she and her brother sacrificed themselves to save Natsume and make sure you weren't depressed. They came back to the past and switched the Natsumes and now they're lost in time. We have been trying to see if we could get them back, but it seemed hopeless."

"So, this Hotaru, she sacrificed herself... For me?

But, why? Was I that depressed to make her sacrifice herself?"

"She couldn't stand to see you sad and cry all the time."

Mikan was silent.

She was trying really hard to remember her.

But she couldn't.

After she had her 'checkup'

they exited the clinic.

Everyone was still silent.

Until Narumi-sensei broke the silence.

"So, you will be living here to high school is over"

"What?! How about my family?My school? And all my stuff?!" She said so loudly, passing students thought she was crazy.

"We have already contacted you grandpa and we sent a letter of resignation to your school. And for your stuff, they are coming here in a few hours."

"Oh.."

"Don't be sad, it is really fun in Alice Academy!"

She gave him a are-you-sure-about-that face.

"I promise. The girl's dorm room is over there." he pointed to this 4-story building with many girls exiting the building.

"Ok."she said.

She walked backwards towards the building, not taking her eyes off the three men staring at her.

Till she bumped into a girl, she turned her back and saw a beautiful girl with black hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes,but her eyes had sadness in them, on the ground rubbing her head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." the girl said.

Ruka and Narumi both looked at each other and said in harmony "Uh, oh."

The three both ran towards the scene, seeing Mikan helping her up and the girl cleaning her skirt.

"Are you two ok? Did you guys get in a argument?"

Ruka said with so much concern.

"No we didn't Ruka-pyon" The girl said.

"You must me the infamous Mikan Sakura?" She said with so much confidence, it didn't even seem like a question.

"Uh.. Yeah." Mikan responded.

"I'm Asuna Kiyomi. Nice to meet you" she tried to smile, but couldn't for some reason.\

"Wow! What a pretty name! What kind of Alice do you have?"

"The Elements Alice" she mumbled when she walked away by that sudden question.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mikan said.

"Well, not really, she's like Natsume, they both hate their Alices because of how the Academy uses them like weapons." Ruka said.

"What does the Elements Alice do?" Mikan asked.

"Well, it's usually called the Element Alice, due to people only have one of the four basic in Asuna's case, she has all the elements, even the ones people never knew existed. She is known as the strongest person in the academy, even without her Alice." Narumi-sensei said.

"Wow... I hope one day we can be best friends!" Mikan said with a heart-warming smile.

**Author's notes.**

**OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! IT MAKES ME SO ENCOURAGED TO WRITE MORE FOR YOU GUYS! :D Please reviewing and I'll keeping making chapters! :D Oh and maybe in the future, I might have a thing we're my followers and I will choose one of them on and incorporate them in the story. I can only incorporate one because its hard to fit people in the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**I ONLY OWN ASUNE KIYOMI! **

**AND MAYBE A FEW CHARACTERS IN THE FUTURE!**

** ~Chapter 4~**

**After Mikan met Kiyomi, she's has been excited!**

**She walks in the dorm rooms with Narumi-sensei, no boys were allowed in the Girl's dormitory, only teachers. They walk up to this door with the number 392.**

"**Is this where I'm staying?"**

"**Yes, it's actually the biggest and nicest room in the whole dormitory. But you will be sharing it with someone, I'm not sure who though... I forgot.."**

"**Alright."she said while turning the door knob and finding this beautiful sky-blue walls around her.**

**The room had a queen-sized bed in the corner with very fancy blankets and silk covered pillows,it looked like a queen would live here. Then she saw a desk which was nicely arranged with books,papers, etc. Finally the Closet, it was HUGE! It had the prettiest clothes in them and the school uniform.**

"**I wonder who I'm gonna room with?"**

"**Don't worry! Ally the girls here want to be friends with everyone, except Kiyomi though."**

"**Why she doesn't like having friends?"**

"**Yeah, she likes to be alone.. No one knows this but the teachers, so keep a secret ok?**

**She nods her head in excitement.**

"**Well, she's actually half God"**

**Mikan's mouth flew open.**

"**WHAAAT?!"**

"**SHHH!"**

"**Sorry!"**

"**So, since she's half- God, she's perfect at doing anything. She can play all the instruments ever invented, she's the valedvictorian(?), she's good at EVERYTHING! Even if she doesn't try."**

"**Wow, that's intimidating."**

"**Yup."**

"**Does she have any friends?"**

"**Well, she talks to Ruka a lot and sometimes Natsume, but thats all I know."**

"**Oh..."**

**They both heard the door creak a little.**

**Then Kiyomi came in with her eyes wide open.**

"**What...are...you...DOING IN MY ROO-!" She couldn't finish the sentence when Narumi-sensei stuck a lollipop in her mouth.**

**That surprisingly calmed her down.**

"**Mikan will be sharing a room with you.. WAIT... I know you don't really like company, or people, just let this one slide?" he said with puppy eyes.**

"**Fine... I'll the other half of my room, But get this...; If.. You ever.. touch my stuff...I'll Kill you!"**

**she said with her fist on fire.**

"**Ehhh... Ok..." Mikan said with terror on her face.**

"**Alright! Since that's settled! You guys get ready and head to class! Happy Rooming you two!"**

"**Grrr.. Stupid Narumi."**

**She then turned to Mikan who was still staring at the door.**

"**Well, it can't be helped then." she sighed.**

"**Get your stuff and arrange it how ever you like."**

"**Ok." Mikan said.**

**'She doesn't seem that bad when you're alone with her.. She seems understanding.' she thought.**

"**Well, I'm going to go to my P.e. See you later, I guess." she said with a weak smile..**

"**Alright."**

**Then she was gone...**

**The night came fast and Mikan was already sleeping before Kiyomi could come back..**

"**Ugh... It's 1:24 a.m. Why isn't she here yet?" **

**When she said that the door opened with a slightly bruised Kiyomi.**

**Mikan was pretending to be a sleep.**

"**I'm so tired she said softly."**

**She then changed into her pjs and went to sleep immediately her head touched the pillow.**

**She doesn't snore at all and sleeps perfectly..**

**Then Mikan heard something coming from Kiyomi's side.**

"**Please... Don't...Hurt...them...**

**Take me instead."**

**Kiyomi was sweating like crazy.**

**Mikan stood up and was worried because she was having a bad dream.**

"**Hey! Kiyomi! Are you ok?!"**

**no response..**

"**HEY! WAKE UP!"**

**Then Kiyomi sat straight up with tears in her eyes.**

"**What?! I Was sleeping!"**

"**You were having a nightmare."**

"**I..I was?"**

"**Yeah you were sacrificing yourself for some people."**

"**Oh.. Thanks for waking me up."**

"**No problem." **

"**Hey, why are you on my si-" she was stopped by Mikan's sudden hug.**

**"Hey! Why are you hugging me?"**

"**It's ok.. I don't know what you dealed with in the past.. But if anything is wrong.. Please come talk to me any time you want.. I want to be your friend.."**

**Kiyomi looked with shocked eyes.**

"**It's impossible to be my friend.. I only hurt people... That's why I'm alone all the time."**

"**I Don't care.. I Want to be friends with you... I don't like seeing people suffer and not being able to do anything.. So please, be my friend?"**

**She let go of Kiyomi, who was in the state of shock...**

**She smiled so calmly and so beautifully.**

**Mikan was so surprised by her smile, because it was the first time she saw her smile in front of her, and probably to she remembered what her Grandfather said to her.**

**'Those who smile rarely have the most beautiful smiles.'**

"**Sure... I'll be your friend." she said with such sweetness.**

**Then Mikan smiled too, when she was about to go back to her side, Kiyomi grabbed her wrist and hugged her.**

"**Thank you..." she said.**

**Mikan smiled," Your welcome."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the classroom.**

**Kiyomi was sitting in the bench closest to the window..**

**She was just sitting there in her uniform.**

**Mikan came in for the 'first' time.**

"**Hello students! This is our new student! Her name is Mikan Sakura! You may remember her from 4 years ago."**

"**Oh my god Mikan!"**

"**It's Mikan!"**

"**Welcome back! We missed you!"**

"**Feel free to sit where ever you like." the teacher said.**

**Mikan look at Kiyomi and headed her way.**

**The students were shocked at her action.**

**Someone grabbed her wrist.**

**It was Natsume who was sitting next to Ruka.**

"**I Wouldn't go there."**

"**Let go of me." she said while wiggling her wrist out of his grip.**

**She sat next to Kiyomi who was staring at her with shock.**

"**Why are you sitting with me?"**

"**Because we're friends! Right?" she said with a bright smile.**

**Kiyomi smiled too. "Yeah... We are.." In a sweet tone.**

**Everyone was shocked at her smile and her sudden sweet tone..**

**Though they felt relieved.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**OMG! I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THE WHOLE STORY WAS IN BOLD UNTIL THE END DX**

**GOMEN!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS VERY MUCH!**

**TODAY I MADE THIS ONE LONGER BECAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW.. MY COUSIN'S ARE COMING OVER.**

**BYE-Kayle**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

I ONLY OWN ASUNA KIYOMI! AND MAYBE MORE CHARACTERS IN THE FUTURE!

Chapter 5

After class, Natsume caught up with Mikan.

"Hey Mikan."

"Hi."

"You wanna go to town with me? I know this isn't your first time, but I also know that you don't remember."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Um... Yeah I guess I am."

"Fine, I guess i'll go since I haven't been there yet and I don't want to get lost.."

"Great.. Meet me after school at 3:30 p.m. Ok?"

"Alright."

. 

.

.

In Mikan's dorm room.

Asuna was in there, she was drinking tea.

"Hey Asuna! What do you wear on a date to town?"

Asuna spitted her tea out when she said the word date.

"Who are you going on a date with?!"

"Shocking, but Natsume.."

Asuna bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" 

"It's nothing, it's just, Natsume sucks at bringing girls on a dates.

One time, he asked me on a practice date, just in case you came back and I agreed.

It was horrible! But I gave him tips though, so he might be better."

"Really?" Mikan said with a regretting face on it.

"Hey! Don't back out now, the poor boy has been waiting for you for 4 years, at least agree."

"What do I do if I screw up?"

"I think he'll like when you're clumsy. But don't be too clumsy.. He always talked about you being clumsy before and always saving you."

"Really? Wow... Oh and what should I wear? It's going to be at this afternoon so it's not dark."

"Well, since it's day time, and the middle of July. I would suggest a mini skirt with a cute top with earrings and hair accessories. Oh! And wear flats if your going around town!"

"Thank you! I didn't know you knew a lot about clothes and dates Asuna."

"Well this isn't the first time so, I have experience."

"Thanks!"

Mikan finishes dressing after Asuna's tip on what to wear.

"Good luck! She yelled after the door had almost been shut.

.

.

.

At 3:30

Natsume was waiting outside of the girl's dormitory.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mikan said while wearing a blue mini skirt with a cute shirt and a flower headband.

Natsume stared at her, she was really cute, he really wanted to hug her.

"Um, it's ok."

"Alright. How are we arriving there?"

"Oh, Hotaru left behind something for me before she 'disappeared'.

"Oh..." She said with her head staring at the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

Natsume whistled and a floating motorcycle came rushing in front of them.

"Wow! Cool!"

"Yeah.." He gets on and holds his hand out for Mikan to hold

She grabs his hand and hops on.

"You better hold on, I just got you back, I don't want my prize damaged."

"PRIZE?!" She screeched.

"I mean girlfriend, or would you prefer my lover?" he said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Ughh!"

He chuckled and remembered how she would react to his perverted behavior.

'I miss her so much, now I am NEVER letting her out of my sight again.' he thought.

Natsume landed the motorcycle and got off, Mikan followed how he got off too.

"Wow this place is big."

"Yeah."

He grabbed her hands and held them with their fingers interlocking.

"Before you say anything, this is just to make sure you won't wonder off and get lost."

(YAH RIGHT NATSUME! WAY TO PLAY IT COOL XD)

"Ohh alright..I'll let it slide since I don't know this place."

"Do you want some fluff?"

"What?"

"Fluff, it's kinda like cotton candy, but way softer."

"Alright, I'll give it a try."

Mikan let herself get pulled by Natsume to the concession stand.

"One box, please."

"Coming right up !" The cute girl , who was the same age as them, said.

"Hey, you're cute, wanna go out sometime?" The concession girl said.

"Um.. No thanks.." He grabbed Mikan who was staring at the other places.

He put his arm around Mikan.

"This is my beautiful girlfriend already."

Mikan blushed like crazy, like old times.

"Oh sorry, here."

She handed the box to them.

"Say, 'Ahhh'." Natsume said while holding a piece of fluff, trying to feed Mikan.

"I Can feed my-" before she could have finished her sentence, Natsume stuffed the Fluff in her mouth.

Then suddenly the bush next to them shook.

"What the?" Natsume said.

He kicked the bush and then came Asuna and Ruka, who were spying on them.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

So? How was that Lovey-dovey chapter? You guy's wanted more cute scenes with Natsume and Mikan, And there you have it!

OH AND FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER THE REASON WHY RUKA AND ASUNA WERE THERE! It's not what you think though.

**ALSO! SINCE MY SCHOOL IS ON MONDAY! I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE, I CAN ONLY UPDATE IF I FINISH MY HOMEWORK, SO IF I DON'T UPDATE, IT MEANS I DIDN'T FINISH MY HOMEWORK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

I ONLY OWN ASUNA KIYOMI AND MAYBE MORE CHARACTERS IN THE FUTURE!

~Chapter 6~

Asuna and Ruka came tumbling out of the bush.

"Ohhhh hey, Natsume. What a 'coincidence' to see you here." Kiyomi stuttered.

"Yeah, we were ' passing by ' and saw you guys." Ruka shielded himself behind Kiyomi.

"Truth..." Natsume said bluntly.

"Well, We couldn't help it! It has been four years since you've been preparing for this date! We just HAD to see what would happen!" Asuna blurted.

Silence took over the scene of Natsume staring at them and Ruka hiding behind Kiyomi.

(If you could see them, Ruka looked like a little child)

"It's ok! Maybe we can go together, as a double- date or something." Mikan said to break the ice -cold silence.

"Double- date?" Natsume said.

"Yeah!" Mikan replied.

"Since we are on a 'date'. Ruka and Kiyomi should come too! Since they like each other too." Mikan said.

Natsume stared at Ruka and Kiyomi who were blushing, but not staring at each other.

"Um... We aren't da.. dating." Kiyomi stuttered while finally looking up at Natsume and Mikan.

"Really?! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Mikan shyly said.

"It's ok... People often suspect us that we are da.. dating." Ruka said.

"Ohh Ok."

"Let's get going... After all this was your date so me and Ruka are just gonna go around and... Yeah bye!" Asuna clutched his collar while running off.

Natsume turned around and forcefully grabbed Mikan's hand and went off.

They past by many stores and bought tons of stuff which Natsume paid for, but didn't care because all he wanted was Mikan to be happy. Although many guys would surround Mikan while Natsume was buying something, when he came back he would glare at them with his fiery eyes.

"This was a really fun day, Natsume!" Mikan clutching all her stuff Natsume bought for her.

"Yeah, well.. I go there a lot so it wasn't very interesting, but it was interesting to see your reaction to the new stuff there."

They both stopped in front of Mikan's dorm room.

"Well this is my stop"

She tried to open the door, but Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

Mikan was shocked at his action, but also feeling like she had been missing his touch for a long time. She didn't react at all and just let him hug her.

Then she suddenly had a flashback.

It was a little girl that look like her and and a boy the same age as the girl who looked a lot like Natsume. They both kissed each other and embraced each other. But Mikan couldn't figure out why they were doing those stuff at that age.

Then the flashback ended.

Mikan didn't notice that Natsume let go of her. He was calling her name ,but it sounded far away.

It got louder till' she came back to reality.

"Yeah?" Mikan still wide eyed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect, um, are you my childhood friend or something?"

Natsume stood there. Frozen.

"Do you remember me?"

"Um... Not really, a little though, were we MORE than friends before?" she asked rather shyly.

Natsume nodded.

"Oh..."

Mikan fell on her knees and tears came streaming down her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume... I'm so sorry." She kept on crying.

"What are you sorry for?" It made Natsume's heart angry for making her feel guilty.

"I'm.. I'm sorry for forgetting about you and everybody.. I'll try harder to remember. "

She sniffled and entered her room without a goodbye or warning she would leave.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Guys... I'm truly...truly... Sorry for not updating when I promised I would..**

**School is really rough right now and I'm going through this weird faze in my life where, I'm thinking about all of my future plans, and I've been getting so tired. I've been feeling super guilty.**

**I'm truly sorry.**

**Please review... :( **

**The more you review.. The more I'll Update :D I'll probably update every weekend now. DX **

**I'm sorry you guys... But if you want to see more of my work.. Go see Kyoya's Rival. I love it and I think you will to.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES MEH HAPPY :D I LOVE WRITING AND RELIEVES ALL MY STRESS! CONTINUE TO MAKE THOSE SUPER NICE REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**I ONLY OWN ASUNA Kiyomi AND OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE FUTURE!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT A CHARACTER AND ALSO INCLUDE THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE CHARACTER! I WILL CHOOSE WHEN I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!**

**HAVE A NICE TIME READING!**

** ~Chapter 7~**

Mikan leaned on the door, her heart in slight pain. All she saw in front of her was Kiyomi reading a book on her bed. Kiyomi cocked her head to see what the commotion was. Then she noticed Mikan.

"Oh hi Mikan, how was the date? Me and Ruka didn't follow you guys anymore, we didn't feel the need to." Kiyomi continued reading, it didn't seem she cared to know what happen though.

"Oh, um, it was good I guess.." Mikan was twiddeling her fingers. Kiyomi raised an eyebrow at Mikan, but then ignored the fact that her eyes were blood-shot red and the fact she was crying. Kiyomi smiled.

"Mikan, if you need to tell me something, it's ok." Mikan looked up at Asuna who was right next to her . " You should get some rest Mikan.. You had a long day, you probably are tired from ealking around with Natsume." Kiyomi then held out her hand for Mikan to grab. Mikan grabbed on and let Kiyomi pull her up. "Thanks, Kiyomi.." Mikan was lucky to have a friend like Kiyomi. Despite the fact they just met a few days ago, they have already bonded.

The next day...

"Mikan! Mikan! MIKAN! WAKE UP!" Kiyomi yelled at the top of her lungs. Mikan suddenly sat up and stared at the girl who was surprised at her sudden action. "Kiyomi? Why are you on the ground?"

Kiyomi's eye twitched.. "You surprised me when you sat straight up from your sleep. You know how creepy that is? It was like your possessed! Oh well, Get ready for school already, I'll meet you outside the building ok?" Kiyomi then grabbed her bag and entered the hallway.

.

.

.

Outside the building...

Kiyomi waved at Mikan when she saw her brunette hair.

Mikan jogged towards her, but when she got closer, there was a familiar figure behind Kiyomi. Mikan stopped. She stared at Kiyomi who was staring back at her, it was like they were having a telepathic conversation. " Hi, Natsume.." Mikan said without making eye contact with him. "Hey..." he responded. The three of them walked to the highschool district quietly. Kiyomi couldn't stand the tension in the air between the two, she wondered what happened yesterday.

Kiyomi's POV ( Point of vision )

What the hell kind of tension is this?

I walked between them in awkward manner.

I gave the occasional look to both of them, waiting for them to give me a look back.

This was getting me pissed by the inch we got to the building.

We finally reached the building and got into our rooms.

I sat at my usual spot next to the window while Mikan sat next to me. I still couldn't get use to the fact Mikan was my best friend.

END OF POV ( Point of vision )

Natsume sensei entered the room and signaled the class to be quiet. When he was about to speak, there was a knock at the door which was very unexpected ( even for me xD ). Natsume sensei opened the door and seeing Noda and two children beside him. The little boy had brunette hair and red eyes and the other child was a girl who had long dirty blonde hair and deep purple eyes. ( Oh no... you can tell what's gonna happen now xD )

"Ahh. Noda, who are these children and where are their parents?" Narumi still had a questioned expression on his face while staring at the little children. "Well..." Noda gently clutched their shoulders ,but lost them when they both ran in the room.

"Mommy!" Both the little children both ran to Mikan and Kiyomi.

Both of their mouths hung open as the little children hugged their Mothers tightly.

"Mommy?!" Don't touch me you little munchkin!" Kiyomi snapped. The little girl started to cry loudly which caught many eyes, not like any eyes were not staring at them already.

"Ahh.. Don't.. Don't cry little munchkin." Kiyomi patted the girl on her head which made her feel better. " Um.. Little boy, I'm not your mommy." Mikan pushed the little boy away. The little children ignored Mikan's remark and saw some teenagers whom they recognized. "Daddy!" the both ran to Natsume and Ruka. Mikan and Kiyomi turned and blushed when they ran to them. It was like the feeling you get when you know you're going to have children with a certain person. They were flushed with cherry red cheeks. "No.. Nooo... WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Kiyomi yelled.

_Author's Notes_

_I'm... truly the worst promise keeper ever... Go ahead... throw some rotten tomatoes at me.._

_-gets into blocking position- Anyways! I'm so soo sorry! IF I EVER PROMISE SOMETHING AGAIN, DON'T LISTEN UNLESS A MIRACLE HAPPENS OR SOMETHING._

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

_SCHOOL HAD BEEN KICKING MY ASS LATELY! DX_

_**SADNESS**_

_**IM GONNA TRY NOT TO PROMISE BUT I WILL ATLEAST **__**UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND!**_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
